


Hydra Therapy

by OneMoreDay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreDay/pseuds/OneMoreDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunil Bakshi stays in a coma after his suicide attempt. Jemma finds an unlikely companion in the comatose Hydra agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I can see why Dr. House and his ducklings did this. It's rather therapeutic."

_Beep._

"I should feel bad but then again you are a baddie and I'm one of the good ones." She readied to take a bite of salad ala Coulson but paused for a moment, brows furrowed.

"Or at least I thought I was one of the good ones. I don't know anymore."

More beeping. Even more silence. She put her fork down and turned to her comatose patient.

"I'll never be like you. That much, I'm sure."

She finished her lunch and flipped channels until she found a re-run of Doctor Who.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She takes to filling the gaps in her one-sided conversations.

Today was a strange day. She'd felt oddly melancholic when she woke up. She thought work would take her mind off it. But after hours of rigorous sample testing and data crunching, she still felt the same.

She finds herself sitting in his room. Again.

"Sometimes I wonder."

_What about?_

"Oh, everything and nothing."

_Be more specific, Simmons._

"Well, I wondered about many things. If you were brainwashed too. If maybe we could've been friends. What kind of man are you really, Sunil Bakshi? You threw so many contradictions when I was undercover at Hydra. There was an icy bluntness, even an air of danger to you. I was always on my tiptoes. But out of nowhere you'd give me a jacket in case I got cold on a mission, or you'd pop into the lab carrying a cup of perfectly prepared tea. You scared the life out of everyone there every time you did that, by the way. Sure you would've been proud of that. Possibly even smug." She ended with a slight smile.

_Beep._

She sighed softly and got up from her seat. Dimming the lights, Jemma paused for a moment and took a lingering look at Sunil Bakshi.

"Goodnight." she whispered, and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

"You shouldn't be crying."

Jemma whips her head at the sound of his voice.

There he stands in his immaculate grey suit. The proverbial wolf in expensive clothing. There's something in his eyes she can't quite figure out.

Something dangerous. Dark. It beckoned.

Her heart races as he reaches his hand towards her. Only it's cold and hard, like steel. He traces her face gently, moving down to her throat. He starts to squeeze.

She jolts awake to the quiet of his room, breathing hard. She turns to the bed. The patient is still comatose, chest rising up and down with the aid of a machine.

She stays away for a while. But the dreams remain.


End file.
